His Desire
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: A story in which Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants. Even when he ins't trying. Warning: Crack-fic


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by the marvelous J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Rating: **M  
**Word Count: **~700  
**Summary: **Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants. Even when he isn't trying.  
**Warnings: **I have serious problems... and I apologize in advance for the extensive amount of crack you are about to consume.

_OoO—oOo _

Draco groaned as it was finally relieved to him.

Just the sight of it had his mouth watering. So hard and heavy and... dear _Merlin_ he couldn't wait to get it in his mouth.

He gazed at it silently for a moment, his entire body trembling with the need to take it all in him. He craved for this every second of everyday and he truly hated that he had to wait all day to get it.

Taking a deep breath, he brought it to his lips, letting the soft flesh brush against his lips before he too it into his mouth.

The blond let out a groan at the flavor that burst across his tongue. It was almost bitter, but there was an underlying sweetness to it that made his lids fall over silver eyes.

He sighed as it slid down his throat, almost surprised that he didn't choke on it. That would be embarrassing, because Malfoy's do not choke.

_Merlin_ it was so good.

Pulling back a bit, his pink tongue danced across the flesh, teasing out more delicious juices. He whimpered softly and took it back in. He simply couldn't get enough. The taste, the texture... it was enough to drive a man insane.

It was almost over and Draco wasn't sure if he was glad that he finally got his fix, or saddened that it would be over so soon.

He sucked in the last bit of it and was immediately gifted with a burst of juice that slid down his throat and even escaping his mouth to slide down his chin. Draco swallowed with a moan of gratitude, his body practically humming as he felt it slide down his throat.

Letting it fall from his mouth, Draco licked his lips not wanting any of the juice to be wasted. He went to wipe his face when a breathless _'Merlin' _had him opening his eyes.

He was startled to find that he had a audience and raised a questioning eyebrow at them.

Pansy and Granger both had twin blushes on their faces while Weasley looked a bit green.

Both Blaise and Theo were holding onto each other as they laughed hysterically.

He felt someone squirming next to him and he turned only to be locked into a emerald gaze. Harry's face was flushed as well -although by now Draco knew it was one of arousal and not embarrassment, the tenting in the brunets pants further proved his assumption.

"What?" he asked, forcing himself to look away from Harry.

Did it get hot in here or was it just him. Draco could feel the flush raising in his cheeks and refused to acknowledge its prescience. Damn his pale skin. And damn Potter and his stupid green eyes making Draco get turned on in front of _Weasley _of all people.

"Mate, only you can make eating an apple look like porn" Theo said wiping a tear from his eye.

His words made Weasley turn an interesting shade of pistachio and Blaise nearly fell out of his seat as he fell into another peal of laughter.

Draco simply rolled his eyes and wiped his face with the back of his hand, "I hadn't realized my eating habits were under such scrutiny, Nott." he said dryly. Absently, he licked some stray apple juice from his hand, "I like apples."

Harry made a strangled noise -almost like a gurgle- and grabbed Draco by his tie. The blond yelped as he was hauled to his feet and out of the Great Hall.

Their friends watched them leave in shocked silence, none of them expecting Harry to _drag _the blond out like that.

Ron groaned miserably, covering his face in his hands and Neville patted him on the back gently.

"Malfoy is not allowed to eat with us anymore, that is the third time this week! My stomach cant take it anymore" he wailed.

This caused them all to laugh at him.

Draco, however, wasn't complaining. He managed to get the two things he loved the most: Harry Potter so deep inside him he could almost taste him and an apple.

Life was good.

**A/N: **

So I was on twitter like... a month ago and Tom tweets "I started eating an apple. Put it down. Lost it. There is an apple stealer in my room" and after I nearly died laughing, the plot bunnies beat me upside my head with images of Drapple, and the plot bunnies must be obeyed.

Originally, I wasn't going to post it. I was just going to keep this to giggle over when I get bored, but a friend of mine saw it and he told me that I had to. So I did.

I hope you Drapple lovers out there enjoyed this.


End file.
